


30 Days of Ziam

by milehighziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Past Relationships Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milehighziam/pseuds/milehighziam
Summary: A customized 30 Day Challenge all about Ziam in different instances, not each one in the same AU/setting as the next.





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I've been posting these on Tumblr for the past few weeks, so I figured it was about time to collect them all on AO3! 
> 
> I took two 30 Day Challenge prompts and mixed them together because I did NOT feel like every prompt was writing friendly, they were better prompts for drawing. 
> 
> So I took two lists and made them one. If you'd like to see the full list of Works, please see [ this post ](http://zaynasf.tumblr.com/post/171450413571/30-day-otp-challenge).
> 
> I'll be posting each work with the notes added on tumblr so for Day 1: 
> 
> Hey hey, just under the cut you’ll find a VERY small Drabble on the first topic of the month, holding hands! (I had a rough day today, if not I’d write more rip). I plan to keep this AU plot set throughout the whole month. And who knows, I might end up piecing this together at the end into a full on fic! ( DISCLAIMER: I DIDNT KEEP THIS SAME AU LMAO.)
> 
> Anyway, here’s 430 words on ziam holding hands!

It’s new all of this, the overwhelming sensation of happiness bubbling in his stomach when he’s with Zayn. They way he feels when Zayn looks at him with that stupid smile and his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth.

 

They’d been friends for years, ten to be exact. Right from when their mothers brought them together for a play date when they were both only six years old. Back then, they were far less concerned with butterflies and blushing cheek and more concerned about which Power Ranger was their favorite.

 

They were inseparable, especially going into secondary school. It was never just Zayn or just Liam. It was always  _ZaynandLiam_. The thing was, they never had many other friends surrounding them. It was always just the two of them. They had other mates, sure, but Zayn would always seem quiet and reserved until the two of them were alone together.

 

He had anxiety, and Liam knew that. He always wanted to help Zayn through it, and learned over time to give him his space, and to cuddle his friend close through the worst of his episodes.

 

He cared wholeheartedly about Zayn, was the thing. Their bond was more than just a friendship, more than a brotherhood.

 

And it’s taken Liam ten years to realize it.

 

It was the night right before Liam’s 16th birthday. They had it all planned out, binge watch some super hero movies while devouring a box or two of pizza (chicken teriyaki for Zayn, which Liam grew to love).

 

“So are we starting with  _Iron Man_  or  _Superman Returns_?” Zayn asks, holding up the two movies in his hand. Liam sits on the floor, in his Incredible Hulk pajama pants Zayn had given him. “Oh, I think you know which one I’ll pick.”

 

Zayn just laughs, and pops  _Iron Man_  into the DVD player, before making his way to sit beside Liam, head on his shoulder.

 

“I think you’d make a great Tony Stark,” Liam says to Zayn once they’re more than half way into the movie.

 

Zayn just laughs at the comment, and Liam feels his fingers gently intertwining with his own, resting between their laps.

 

It wasn’t the first time they held hands. And Liam knew he didn’t want it to be the last. It’s all comfortable and natural, and it makes Liam feel warm and in  _love_ , except he’ll never admit to that of Zayn ever asked him.

 

He squeezes Zayn’s hand tight, trying to keep his smile to himself as he leans his head to rest on the smaller boy’s.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I’m days behind so I’m gonna blast these all today. Here’s the first of four days worth of little drabbles. Based on the bit in This Is Us when Zayn’s sleeping on the floor in the airport& Liam moves to lie down next to him!

From radio interviews that morning, a TV appearance in the afternoon, and a show that night, it was evident the group of boys were tired when they reached the airport which would take them to their next destination.

 

Their flight wasn’t for another hour, and the plane that they had booked was yet to arrive, which was fine by Liam.

 

While he was exhausted, he still was buzzing with pure adrenaline after the show they’d had. It was amazing, just as it is every night. To see thousands of people there to support you night after night, in countries they’d never been to prior to this tour, it was insane. To hear thousands of voices singing their hearts out to the music he’d helped written. After every show, he couldn’t help to think how insane it was, at nineteen, having all of this at the palm of his hands.

 

The others were asleep, and Paul had notified Liam that the plane was delayed another hour, so they’d be there some time longer.

 

He was fine with that, honestly.

 

Looking around the private room they’d been stuck in, Liam noted how each boy had fallen asleep in the most uncomfortable spots possible. Liam’s was probably even less comfortable than the floor. He was sitting across a couple of those airport chairs, the ones with the armrests that didn’t even budge.

 

Zayn was on the floor right at the foot of the chairs Liam was on.

 

He had fallen asleep nearly the minute they left the venue tonight, and basically held onto Liam as he walked through the airport half-asleep, eventually plopping on the floor to take a much needed nap.

 

It warmed Liam’s heart, the way he was so sleepy all the time.

 

It made things a lot more comfortable for him, with whatever this was between them. The gentle, sleepy kisses they’d exchanged over time, the gentle touches off stage, the warm cuddles they’d share at night.

 

Liam’s favorite thing was watching Zayn sleep. He’d card his fingers through Zayn’s quiff, trace a thumb down his cheek and to his lips. Zayn was beautiful awake, but there was a whole different kind of beauty he emitted while asleep.

 

It left Liam in awe how Zayn and sleep went perfectly hand and in hand together.

 

And god, he was so deep in love with Zayn, it drove him mad.

 

It made Liam smile softly down at Zayn, who was curled up on the floor, a backpack under his head as he tried to rest.

 

Liam could feel his eyes prickle with exhaustion, and he realized how difficult it would be to even fall asleep on those chairs.

 

So without a second thought, Liam slipped onto the floor beside Zayn.

 

Liam could only thank god they were in a private lounge, because he slowly creeped his arm around Zayn’s waist, and shuffled closer to the smaller boy.

 

Zayn groaned softly, and just like muscle memory, he relaxed against Liam’s touch.

 

Liam sighed happily, digging his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck before letting the heaviness of sleep consume him for a while before the flight.


	3. Gaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next of four! I chose gaming rather than watching a movie since I think my Day 1 had some of that. Also, ziam playing Mario Kart is a must have lol. More under the cut~

“You’re cheating, Zayn! That’s not fair!”

 

“I’m not cheating, I’ve just had loads of practice.”

 

The race ended, and the screen displayed a cheering Mii resembling Zayn. Close behind, a moping Bowser.

 

Zayn couldn’t hold back his laughter as Liam held the small Switch remote in his hands, genuinely looking pissed.

 

“Babe, it was one race. You won the rest!” Zayn laughed, leaning toward Liam with his arms outstretched for a cuddle.

 

He pulled away from Zayn, crossing his arms with a pout.

 

“It’s just not fair. The blue shell was supposed to hit you not me!” Liam shrugged away from Zayn, who had now moved from trying to cuddle him to kissing his arm. “Get off of me,” he groaned.

 

“Leeyum, you can’t be mad at me. You won every single race except that one. You’re winning the whole Grand Prix. With _Bowser_ of all characters. He’s so damn slow.”

 

“And your Mii is any better? You’ve been in fifth every single race.”

 

“Ohhh So it’s gonna be like that, huh?” Zayn couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. He moved from kissing Liam’s arm to straddle his lap, a smirk on his lips as his eyebrow quirked at his still-pouting boyfriend. “Now tell me, you big baby, why was that blue shell supposed to hit me when I was in second place? That’s not how blue shells work, babe. Unless, _you_ were cheating and tried to make me be in first so it would hit me instead.”

 

Liam blushed, narrowing his eyes to look annoyed, his cheeks clearly giving away how flustered he was (either from zayn on his lap, or from being caught. Zayn would take either, really. Both amusing as hell.)

 

“You can’t prove anything,” Liam finally said, trying to shove Zayn off of him.

 

“You cheater!” Zayn shouted with a laugh, and immediately began to tickle Liam on his sides.

 

Liam laughed and squirmed under Zayn, trying to grab his hands. “Stop! I’m not a cheater, you can’t prove anything!”

 

Zayn just laughed and kept tickling and wrestling Liam until his wrists were held together and he was flipped on his back on the sofa with his arms pinned above his head.

 

Liam hovered over him with a laugh. “See what happens when you accuse me of cheating? You can’t win this, Malik.”

 

Zayn was breathless from their little wrestle, and watched Liam with a little giggle. “You’re just defensive because you know you cheated.”

 

Liam begins to tickle Zayn, who throws his head back as he squirms, unable to defend himself. “Li! Stop, stop, stop!”

 

“Say I’m not a cheater!”

 

“I’m not gonna lie!”

 

More tickles, and Zayn’s nearly in tears from laughing.

 

“Okay. Fine you didn’t cheat,” he finally says. Liam smirks above him, and presses a tender kiss to Zayn’s lips.

 

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” he says against his lips before letting go of his wrists. He slowly kisses Zayn, grinding against him as they kiss.

 

Zayn flips them over, so he’s on top, and he smiles down at Liam, whose lips are already pink and swollen from the kissing. “Let’s watch the playback reel, shall we, cheater?”

 

Liam narrows his eyes at him and Zayn presses the playback option on the race.

 

They watch as the whole race is highlighted, and they’re shown in slow motion Bowser randomly stopping in his tracks and letting Zayn’s Mii pass him up, and the blue shell immediately circling over Bowser.

 

The replay ends, and Zayn sits looking down at Liam with a smug look. “So why did Bowser suddenly stop, hm?”

 

“I had to sneeze,” Liam says quickly.

 

“You didn’t sneeze, though,” Zayn counters.

 

“Well it went away.”

 

“Just admit you tried to cheat and it backfired.”

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“Then I guess we won’t have a round of sex before the next race, hey?”

 

Liam stares at him with narrow eyes before sighing.

 

“Fine. I tried to cheat. But the shell was locked on me so it got me. And you won. So you’re welcome.”

 

Zayn laughs and leans over to kiss Liam. “Oh, that sounded so genuine. You just wanna get in my pants, Payno.”

 

“I mean have you seen yourself? Who wouldn’t?”

 

Zayn blushes and rolls his eyes before Liam tugs him down, closer against him. “Well, then let’s hurry. I wanna rematch, cheater,” he says as he moves his kisses to Liam’s jaw.

 

And, yeah, he wouldn’t change any of this for the world.


	4. On A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third of four works today! My favorite to write so far, which I want to turn into something more….. This one’s my longest one so far, and is based off of the Ziam movie date in Chicago, 2012. 
> 
> (SIDE NOTE: This is one of my favorites so far!!)

“You did _what_?”

 

“I rented out a whole theater for just the two of us.”

 

“ _Liam_ , you didn’t have to do that. _”_

 

“Yeah, well, that’s not all of it.”

 

“Oh god, what else?”

 

“Well, get ready and you’ll see, you donut.”

 

“Fine. I’ll be at your room in a bit.”

 

“You have fifteen minutes or I’m leaving without you.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Zayn hangs up, which he still finds hilarious Liam called him for this when they’re literally two doors down in this Chicago hotel.

 

It was the summer of 2012, they were on tour in the US for their first headlining tour overseas which was crazy to think about on its own. But now, there was a bit of an added element that had Zayn at the edge of jumping off a cliff. Not because he was sad or overwhelmed or anything.

 

Okay, maybe he was overwhelmed. But not in a bad way.

 

It’d been a couple of weeks since he confessed to Liam about his feelings on a much too intimate bus ride. The other lads had chosen to ride on one bus, and they were left alone to “discuss what needed to be discussed.”

 

It’d taken a couple of hours, but Zayn finally poured his heart out, confessing that he’d been two years deep I to these feelings and how he felt like he was drowning every time he saw him with her.

 

Surprisingly, Liam felt the same way.

 

And now, they finally had a day to themselves. In a way, this would be their first date.

 

Zayn huffed as he tugged on a blue shirt and some black jeans he’s sure he’d worn about four times already, and covered himself in cologne. He grabbed a hat and his backpack and set out for Liam’s room.

 

“I’m surprised you took less than fifteen minutes,” Liam teased when he opened the door. Zayn just laughed, rolling his eyes.

 

He wasn’t really sure how to act. This was kind of new to him. He’d never really done the dating thing with a guy, much less someone he considered his best friend.

 

“So where to first?” Zayn asks, his arm bumping against Liam’s as they walk to the elevator.

 

“Well the movie starts in about two hours. We can chill at the mall for a bit and then go to the movie.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Zayn says with a grin. “What movie is it?”

 

“I know you’ve been raving about the Dictator, but if you don’t wanna watch that they could play literally any movie we want. The whole place is ours,” Liam says with the quirk of an eyebrow. “Well, ours and our body guards.”

 

Zayn laughs. “How romantic.” His own comment makes his stomach flutter because it’s more of a realization that this is happening.

 

The boy he’d been pining after rented out a whole theater for just them two, and had a whole day planned.

 

Just for him.

 

Zayn bites his lip and keeps to himself nervously as they wait patiently for the elevator.

 

“What is it?” Liam asks, his arm still brushing against Zayn’s, which gives him goosebumps.

 

“Um,” Zayn starts, rubbing the nape of his neck as they step into the elevator. “I guess I’m kinda nervous.”

 

“Why nervous?” Liam asks before pushing the ground button. “It’s just me.”

 

“Well, yeah that’s just it. _It’s just you_.”

 

“And that makes you nervous?”

 

“Well, it’s our first actual date.”

 

Liam’s silent for a moment as the elevator moves. He steps in front of Zayn, and quickly pecks his lips.

 

Zayn looks at him with flushed cheeks, shocked at what just happened.

 

“I know you usually shouldn’t kiss your date before the first date even starts, but this is a bit different, isn’t it? It’ll be fine, though. Don’t stress too much about it, alright?” Liam smiles, pink dusting his rounded cheeks.

 

Zayn nods, and Liam slides on his aviator sunglasses as the doors open to the lobby, where their body guards are waiting to escort them to their movie.

 

 

~*~

 

They’d been at the mall for about an hour prior to the movie. Zayn found a pair of shoes he’d liked, and Liam a hat. They’d gotten Starbucks, which Liam insisted on paying for, right before making their way to the theater.

 

It’d been odd, the whole place was empty, just for them. They got to their theater, and sat together near the back.

 

“M’kinda excited,” Zayn says with a smile, and Liam grins back at him reaching to hold his hand.

 

Zayn blushes, and tightens his grip on Liam’s hand as he pays attention to the screen.

 

~*~

 

“I’m cooking tonight.” Liam says on their way to a local grocery store after the movie.

 

“You’re cooking?” Zayn asks, the butterflies he’d been feeling all day on and off starting up again.

 

Liam nods with a smile. “I figured, we can’t have a proper dinner date in public, but I could make you something and we can eat in the room.”

 

Zayn could only smile and shake his head. “How romantic, you’re trying to wine and dine me. What are you making?”

 

“I’m not trying to wine and dine you, you dork. Well, I kind of loved that chicken curry and rice dish your mum made us that one night. She sent me the recipe so we need the curry mix, rice, chicken, and some other stuff.” Liam looked over his phone where he so apparently had the list.

 

“You asked my mum for that? Did you tell her what it was for?” Quite frankly, it warmed Zayn’s heart knowing that Liam was close enough to Tricia to text her to ask her for the recipe.

 

“Well, sort of. I told her I was making you dinnerbut she didn’t ask why.”

 

“Good, I don’t think I want to tell her yet.”

 

Liam nods and squeezes Zayn’s hand from across the car seat.

 

 

Later that night, after a decent chicken and curry dish they made in the hotel room’s kitchenette nearly half a bottle of wine finished (thank god for Paul being over 21. It was bullshit, to be in America and not be able to drink when they could back home).

 

They’d been snuggling on a rather large chair in Liam’s room before Zayn sighed, and decided to stand up.

 

“I think I should go to bed.”

 

Liam was silent, and nodded up at him, following him to the door.

 

“Let me walk you to your room, then.”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, fond of this stupid, beautiful, amazing boy.

 

It was a little bit surreal that this was finally happening. That they were giving this a shot.

 

Everyone warned them of what could happen. They were young, and nothing lasts forever. But Zayn knew this could last just a bit longer than forever. Whatever stood in their way, they could surpass.

 

It was way too early to say out loud, but he loved Liam. And he was sure Liam loved him just as much.

 

When they reached Zayn’s door, he leaned against the door, facing Liam, who’s close enough that Zayn could easily pull him in for a kiss.

 

He’s glad the floor’s full of their crew, and no unknowing fan could just stumble on their floor without a key, because he wouldn’t be able to do this.

 

Zayn’s arms wrap around Liam’s shoulders, and he feels Liam’s hands firm on his waist. Their noses brush just in the slightest, and he can feel Liam’s breath against his lips.

 

“So, first date’s ended, hasn’t it?” Zayn says, feeling his heart thump heavy in his chest.

 

Liam nods slowly, clearly eyeing Zayn’s lips.

 

“Well, I had a great time, you plan a wonderful date.”

 

“Only because it’s you. Had to impress you, didn’t I?”

 

“Babe, you won me over since the first day we shared a bunk. You don’t need to impress me much anymore. You’ve got me.”

 

A quiet grin stretches across Liam’s lips before he kisses Zayn slowly, pressing him against the door.

 

It’s soft and passionate the way their lips move together, until Zayn pulls back from the kiss, and rests his headforward on Liam’s shoulder, his face burring in the crook of his neck.

 

“We have to stop, if not you’re gonna have to come inside,” he whispers.

 

“Is that an invitation?” Liam whispers back, a suggestive tone taking over his deep voice as he wraps his arms tight around Zayn.

 

“What if it is?”

 

“Then what are we doing in this hallway?”

 

After a moment, Zayn laughs, rolling his eyes, and turns to unlock his room, dragging Liam in behind him for the night.


	5. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m officially a day behind, but that’s okay. Have Ziam’s first kiss, a little bit of a different take on the C’mon then c’mon situation mixed with baby 1D at Harry’s bungalow in the early days.

“What was your first kiss like, Liam?”Louis asked as all five boys sat around the fire at Harry’s bungalow.

 

Their nights always ended up like this. After talks about music and their hobbies, it always became personal. It was how they were getting to know what each other was like, far too personal secrets being shared willingly.

 

Thinking back to the question, Liam was stumped.

 

Growing up in a small town and seemingly unpopular left Liam always curious as to what could happen when he found _the one_.

 

He had girlfriends, the ones that were impressed by the fact that he could sing, but any kiss he had with any girl went as far as a quick peck on the cheek before they practically ran from him screaming.

 

“Uh, I don’t think I’ve ever had a kiss,” he says, his arms wrapped around his knees, holding them right to his chest.

 

There’s a hoot of laughter and questions firing at him from three of the four. Zayn is quiet, eyeing Liam carefully.

 

Liam notices, and he feels the heat creep to his cheeks.

 

There was something about Zayn. He has two sides. Zayn was goofy, constantly talking about comic characters and how Batman could kick Iron Man’s ass, which that alone launched crazy discussions late at night. Then there was his quiet side when he was pensive. That sent Liam’s mind into overdrive, wanting to know what he was thinking of.

 

In the few weeks he knew them all, there was something about Zayn that was starting to drive him crazy.

 

He wasn’t into guys, was the thing. At least, he’s never been into a guy. He never looked at another lad and thought he was fit. It just never happened. But Zayn?

 

Liam bit his lip as the boys pestered him with questions.

 

“ _At all_?” Harry asks curiously.

 

“I’ve just never had anyone I wanted to kiss.”

 

“One of us should kiss him,” Niall then says, a hiccup of laughter after the phrase meaning he’s not serious.

 

At least the hopes not.

 

Zayn just stares at Liam for a moment, a curious glint in his eyes, and then turns to Niall. “What about you, Ni? What was your first kiss like?”

 

Niall starts to rant about some girl from two years ago, and Liam just watches Zayn, who’s eyes are tuned right on him.

 

And it was driving Liam mad.

 

~*~

 

The next day, Harry and Louis decide they’re going swimming. Niall joins them, and Zayn declines due to not being able to swim.

 

Liam decides to take this time to have some alone time with Zayn.

 

When the lads are all gone, Zayn plops himself on a sofa, scanning through the TV for something to watch.Liam pads in after him, sitting across from Zayn.

 

“What’re you watching?” He asks, unsure if he was being awkward or not.

 

Zayn hums with a shrug. “There’s nothing interesting on so I’m not really watching anything.” He glances at Liam, who’s fidgeting with his hands, and a small smile stretches across his lips.

 

“What?” Liam questions, feeling his cheeks flush.

 

“Nothing,” Zayn laughs, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the headrest. “Just thinking about how you haven’t had a good kiss is all.”

 

Liam’s shocked at the response he gets, and bites his lip. “And that’s funny?”

 

“Nah,” He says as he opens one eye to Liam. “It’s cute.”

 

Okay, and now he’s confused. Zayn was attractive, yeah, and the way he carried himself made him even more so. But it was Zayn. And he was a guy. But now his heart is beating heavy in his chest, not sure what this meant at all.

 

Liam was kind of freaking out to himself when Zayn crosses the room to sit right beside him.

 

He smells amazing, Liam thinks. Gucci, it has to be.And those golden caramel eyes, framed by such long eyelashes. Those lips that-

 

Liam stops his thoughts quick, before he acts on them. This early on, there was no way he could even try.

 

They were just put together as a band; they hadn’t even performed for god sakes. And something stupid could screw it up.

 

Something stupid like-

 

“What if I give you your first kiss?”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Liams, eyes widen, and he stares at Zayn, who’s clearly much more nonchalant about the whole thing than Liam is. Zayn’s got a smirk on his face, and he’s shifting closer to Liam.

 

“Um,” Liam starts, eyeing Zayn’s lips. “I mean-“

 

“We’re done swimming!” Louis announces as the boys file into the room, all damp from their swim. Zayn quickly shifts away from Liam, eyes tuning on the TV like nothing had happened. And Liam’s dizzy.

 

“We’re gonna put on a film and order a pizza. You guys in?” Harry says, running a hand through his wet hair.

 

“Yeah, sick. After we can go out on the trampoline and practice singing or something,” Zayn says.

 

“We could take our sleeping bags out there and sleep on the trampoline?” Niall suggests.

 

They’re all in agreement, except Liam, who’s still quiet. He only smiles and nods when they look at him for his approval.

 

~*~

 

They end up not sleeping on the trampoline that night, it’d be beyond freezing. But they had all vowed to do so before they left for Judges Houses.

 

Liam had woken up early to go for a jog, and on his way home, he was met by Zayn, who stood just outside the door, a cigarette in his fingers.

 

“You know those kill,” Liam says, mostly out of habit. His mum always told him the same thing whenever they saw someone in public smoking.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Zayn shrugs. “We’re all eventually gonna die one day.”

 

Liam frowns, but without thinking he takes the cigarette from Zayn’s hand and runs toward the back yard.

 

“Liam!” Zayn laughs and chases after him. “You better not toss that!”

 

Liam holds the cigarette up and laughs breathlessly. “Try and stop me!”

 

Zayn, who’s surprisingly quick even though he smokes, reaches him quickly and wraps his arms around Liam’s torso.

 

Liam keeps the cigarette held up in the air where zayn can’t reach.

 

“ _Leeyum_ ,” Zayn laughs. “Give it back.”

 

“Fight me for it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Liam’s still moving when Zayn’s hands press to the back of Liam’s neck, and their foreheads press against each other, almost like they were going to wrestle, except-

 

“Fight me then. C’mon then, c’mon,” Zayn says, and before Liam can even react, Zayn’s lips are on his.

 

Liam’s lost in the kiss, following Zayn’s lead to the best of his ability. It was his first time, and he was so clueless, but this- The fireworks. The butterflies. The light headedness. He felt it all.

 

His hand, cigarette between his fingers, slowly lowered to Zayn’s shoulder as he softly sighed against the kiss for a moment before they pull away, noses still touching.

 

“And how was that as your first kiss?” Zayn asks, his voice low.

 

Liam shrugs, breathless before he says, “It was okay.”

 

“ _Only_ okay?” Zayn laughs. “Meet me in the pool house once everyone’s asleep tonight and I’ll show you better than okay. Now. Can I have my cigarette back?”

 

Liam’s dizzy as he gives Zayn his cigarette back. With a small smile, Zayn walks off.

 

He’s not sure what just happened, really, but he hopes he’ll get to learn more about Zayn tonight in the pool house.


	6. Wearing Each other’s Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes hand in hand with Day 4, set nearly a month after. It’s also set on the last night of the Up All Night Tour. It’s a bit more lazy than the others, but enjoy a little bit of my babies in each other’s clothes.

“How’re you doing, Sunrise?” Zayn yells into the mic.

 

It’s the first day of July, the last night of their Up All Night Tour, and Liam’s buzzing.

 

They decided to do something different today, something fun with the show that they haven’t done in the past yet.

 

See, the whole deal with performing was that they had themes to keep up, and their outfits had to be on par every night to match that portion of the show’s theme. They each had individually styled outfits that fit their preference.

 

Liam’s was a plaid button up that he’d grown tired of after 54 shows. Except today, he wasn’t wearing it.

 

Zayn was.

 

And Liam was wearing Zayn’s letterman jacket.

 

Liam was feeling a bit dazed, but not because they were wearing each other’s clothes.

 

No, he was dazed at how possessive Zayn was acting on and off stage.

 

He’d never seen this, not in public, and it was driving Liam crazy.

 

In the past, after nights he’d been pictured with Danielle, he’d come back to the hotel room to a very cross Zayn, who immediately would pull him in, peppering kisses down his neck to leave marks on his skin, mumbling how he’d show the world Liam was all his.

 

Tonight, he felt like he was seeing a different side of that possessiveness, and frankly, it was turning Liam on.

 

Before they’d gone on stage after this outfit change, Zayn had tugged at the jacket, running his finger across the embroidered “Malik” on the front of the jacket. “I like this jacket on you,” is all he said before turning to run on stage, not even letting Liam retaliate (he was dying to. Zayn looked amazing in plaid, and even then, all he could think of was getting that shirt off of him later that night.)

 

Liam raced on stage with the others, laughing a bit at Harry, who was wearing Niall’s red shirt and looked rather tight on him.

 

When they’re preparing for their What Makes You Beautiful formation, Zayn hooks his chin over Liam’s shoulder, whispering “I love when you wear my name. Everyone knows you’re mine,” into his ear before getting to his spot.

 

Liam’s flustered as he looks over at a grinning Zayn, knowing what this is doing.

 

He knows how he’s driving Liam mad.

 

And that’s just what he wants.

 

Liam tries to calm himself, hoping his hot cheeks wouldn’t give him away.

___

 

After the show, they’re all invited out for drinks. Liam couldn’t because of his kidney thing, and the fact that they were underage in this country. He says his thank you for the invite before heading to his room.

 

Minutes after he settles down in bed, there’s a knock at the door.

 

Liam opens the door. It’s Zayn.

 

“You know how hard it was for me not to touch you on stage with you in that jacket?” Zayn whispers as he steps into Liam’s room, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Almost as hard as you are for me,” Liam jokes before sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Zayn laughs, and steps right in front of him, towering over Liam. He cups Liam’s cheek as his thumb brushes Liam’s lip. “You’re an idiot. But, my point is I love seeing you in my clothes.”

 

“And I love seeing you in mine. You in that plaid? Wow, you’re lucky we’re supposed to keep this on the down low,” Liam teases, his hands reaching to Zayn’s hips.

 

Zayn pushes Liam back on the bed, giggling and climbing over Liam before kissing him slowly.

 

“One day we won’t have to hide this, you know? One day you’re gonna wear my last name on a jersey,” Liam says against his lips. “I mean, it’ll be your last name too, so, it’ll be hard to hide anyway.”

 

“Who says I’d take your last name? Malik suits you better, babe. Can you imagine? Zayn Payne? Am I a Doctor Seuss character?”

 

Liam snorts and shoves Zayn off of him, moving to lay over Zayn. “Don’t knock the last name, Zee. It’ll suit you. But, I wouldn’t mind being a Malik. Your dad says im already one anyway.”

 

It’s quiet for a moment.

 

“Do you really think we’ll get married?” Zayn asks softly.

 

“I’d like to think so. I kind of love you, a lot. In time, of course. We’re only 18. You’re 19. We’ve got years ahead of us to think about it.”

 

Zayn nods, biting his lip. “Right. Until then, you’ll just have to wear more of my clothes in public. Since there’s no ring or anything, people are gonna start to get the idea that you’re a free man.”

 

Liam laughs and kisses his boyfriend softly. “You’re a donut, you know that?”

 

“I’m serious, Li. Malik, across your back. Perfect.”

 

The two can only laugh before their lazy kisses turn into something more, and until Liam’s mind is filled with thoughts about how he can’t wait for the day everyone will know he’s Zayn’s and Zayn is his.


	7. Sleeping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a bit shorter again, but im just sad. i want cuddly fluffy ziam always. Here’s them sleeping in, set in the present/post-1D

Liam’s alarm blares early in the morning. It’s 7AM and the sun is barely creeping through the window.

 

He’s scheduled to go in to record today for a couple of hours, but right now all he wants to do is just call off and tell them he’ll be in later today.

 

Except, he knows that costs his record company a couple thousand.

 

Liam reaches over to silence the alarm, and stretches a bit, shifting closer to the edge of the bed.

 

There’s a groan from near behind him and hands that stretch out to pull him closer. “No,” Zayn says, voice gruff from sleep. “Stay in bed.”

 

Liam laughs, and rolls over on his side to look at Zayn, who’s eyes are still shut.

 

A couple of minutes wouldn’t hurt.

 

He wraps his arms around Zayn, tugging him in close. His head nuzzles into Liam’s chest before his soft snores fill the room once again. Liam’s face is buried in Zayn’s hair before he begins to doze off.

 

 

It’s 11AM when he opens his eyes again. _Shit_.

 

He’d blame it on the fact that he had to perform for some late night show last night and was expected in the studio the next day.

 

This was nice, though. He hadn’t had the pleasure to sleep in in a while. At least not with Zayn.

 

“Good morning,” Zayn huffs before pressing a kiss to Liam’s jaw.

 

“Good morning, you,” Liam says with a yawn and squeezing Zayn tight. “You made me miss my studio time.”

 

“Babe, I’ve told you. I have a studio out back. Just use it. Invite producers over. I can even bring Malay.”

 

“If that means waking up late with you more, I think I might have to.”

 

Zayn hums, shifting up to place a kiss on Liam’s lips.

 

“I don’t know why we don’t live together, it’d just be easier for us both,” Zayn says against the kiss.

 

“Are you asking me to move in with you, Zee?” He asks, searching Zayn’s eyes, unable to hide the little smile on his face.

 

“Well, it’s just a suggestion.” Liam watches as Zayn looks down, his eyelashes brushing over his cheeks. It’s something he does when he’s nervous about something he says around Liam, and he’s grown to find it adorable.

 

“Well I’d like that. Casa de Malik-Payne.”

 

Zayn exhales with a bit of a smile, and kisses Liam slowly.

 

Liam pulls Zayn on his chest, and cups his face in his hands. “You know I love you, Zee, right? Like, I’m madly in love with you.”

 

“Yeah. I’ll never get tired of you saying that, though, so feel free to remind me more often,” he teases.

 

Liam giggles and with a quick kiss, Zayn rests his head on Liam’s chest. “Well since your studio time is over, we should sleep more,” Zayn says with a sigh.

 

“I’m amazed at how much you can sleep,” he marvels, carding his fingers through Zayn’s hair.

 

Zayn only hums in response before both are falling fast asleep for the second time that morning.


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao don’t look at me…. this one was gonna be all cute and fluffy inspired by todays LA rainy weather and an outdoor mall thats actually near my home. But then…… it turned into a little something nsfw lmao. So here’s ziam shopping…

Rainy days like this were perfect for shopping. For one, less people were out and about, no one wanted to get wet and cold.

 

They don’t get to go out shopping much because of this, and online shopping or a personal shopper just doesn’t give you the same sense of stress relief than you going out and picking out your own clothes.

 

So when Liam suggested they go out shopping today, Zayn didn’t have to think twice about the answer.

 

They end up at an outdoor shopping mall about an hour out east from Zayn’s Bel Air home. It’s got a nice vintage feel to it with Bublé playing over the speakers hidden in bushes.

 

“How’d you know about this place?” Zayn asks, adjusting his hood an Sunnies on his face before leaning against Liam.

 

“We stopped near here once on the way to Vegas. You can see the Outdoor World sign just off the highway and so we had to go. It’s a nice little mall. Where to first, then?” Liam reaches to intertwine their fingers, and Zayn’s heart nearly skips a beat.

 

It’s not like no one knew who they were here. It’s still California, and they were massively successful here. Enough to fill the Rose Bowl for four nights. Someone had to know who they were.

 

Zayn pushes aside the anxiety creeping up on him, and hummed. “Express sounds cool, let’s go there.”

 

Liam drags him across the empty street to the store, and once they’re inside, Zayn notices there’s no one other than a cashier who’s far more interested in his phone, and maybe one other shopper.

 

“So what are we looking for?” Liam asks, guiding them to a rack of T-Shirts.

 

“How about we do a whole ensamble for each other,” Zayn suggests, reaching out to look through a rack. “Maybe a couple of them.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Liam laughs and sets off to find his selections.

 

Zayn spends his time searching and ends up with about four different outfits (and he’s kinda proud he knows Liam’s size in everything) while Liam ends up with three.

 

They head to the dressing rooms deciding to go one at a time, and begin trying out the first options.

 

Zayn tries on some dark wash fitted jeans and a red button down shirt, paired with a black cardigan. It’s simple but he remembers hearing Liam mention he likes the color red on him, so it’s no surprise.

 

“Ready?” Zayn says through the dressing room walls.

 

“Yeah, c’mon out.”

 

He steps out, with his arms out, and does a little spin for Liam.

 

“Hm, looks good,” Liam says, hand rubbing his chin as he eyes Zayn’s body. He steps closer to Zayn, moving a hand to graze his hip. “Looks really good, actually. Red’s your color.”

 

Zayn laughs and steps backwards into the dressing room, and Liam crowds him inside, shutting the door behind him.

 

Liam’s crowding him against the dressing room wall, nearly pinning him to it.

 

“Li,” Zayn whines, bringing his voice to a whisper. He can’t help but eye Liam’s lips, which look red from Liam biting at them. “We’re in public,” Zayn hisses when Liam’s hands move down to cup Zayn’s tiny butt.

 

“Makes it even more fun,” Liam says before bringing him into a steamy kiss. Liam moves his hands from Zayn’s ass to his thighs, hoisting him up so he can sit back on the little bench in the dressing room with Zayn on his lap.

 

Zayn whines softly as he straddles Liam on the bench, parting from the kiss and pushes his forehead against Liam’s. “We can’t do this here. Someone’s gonna catch us and it’s _illegal_ and- and-“

 

His whispers trail off as Liam’s hands move to unbutton the jeans Zayn had tried on, then push them down just a bit before pulling his cock out.

 

Liam strokes him gently, a smirk on his lips as he watches Zayn’s reaction.

 

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn hisses.

 

“Well if you keep talking of course we’re gonna get caught. Take the jeans off. Don’t wanna get em all messy before we buy them.”

 

Zayn gets up obediently and kicks off the jeans. As he does that, Liam slides his own pants down to his knees,and strokes himself as he waits.

 

Just by the look on his face, he knew what Liam wanted, so he pulled his wallet from his own jeans and brought the condom and packet of lube he’d been saving for when Liam was feeling adventurous.

 

Zayn returned to Liam’s lap, biting his lip as he began to grind his prick slowly against Liam’s as he presses the packets into Liam’s hand.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Liam whispers, and begins to unwrap the condom, and slicks himself up. He takes two lubed-up fingers and makes sure Zayn’s nice and ready for him before he’s taking Zayn by his hips.

 

Zayn balances himself with a hand against the mirror that’s behind Liam, and steadies his cock with the other hand as he lowers himself onto it.

 

It takes a lot, but Zayn bites his lip to keep himself from making any noise.

 

He bottoms out, and buried his face in Liam’s neck for a bit as he gets used to the full feeling. Liam tilts his chin, capturing Zayn in a quick kiss before adjusting his own self on the bench, and gripping Zayn’s hips tight.

 

Zayn begins to lift himself slowly, before moving back down. His pace quickens, and he holds himself steady again on the mirror.

 

It takes not even long before Zayn’s Head is thrown back, biting his lip so hard it’s nearly white, and precome leaking on both of them as he bounces on Liam’s prick.

 

He feels Liam kiss his neck, before Zayn let’s out a soft whine. His body is nearly shaking as he reaches closer to his climax.

 

“ _Li_ ,” zayn whines in a whisper before burying his face again in Liam’s neck, nearly biting his skin to keep from moaning too loudly.

 

“Come for me, babe,” Liam whispers in his ear, meeting Zayn’s slow pace by quickly thrusting his hips up into Zayn, before closing his eyes tight as he comes apart inside Zayn.

 

Zayn’s breath is hard and heavy as Liam pulls him into a kiss, stroking him quickly until Zayn comes apart between them.

 

They both look at each other, breathlessly, with lazy smiles.

 

“I can’t believe we did that,” Zayn says with a little laugh as he gets up off of Liam and slips his clothes back on.

 

“Looks like we’re buying all the clothes we chose. We’ll finish the fashion show at home,” Liam teases.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes with a laugh and gathers the clothes they’re going to buy.

 

“Clean yourself up. I’ll go check out,” he says as he turns to open the door.

 

“Wait.” Liam reaches out to grab Zayn’s hand.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Zayn grins, and rolls his eyes yet again, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. “I love you, too, you exhibitionist freak.”

 

Liam cackles as Zayn leaves the dressing room, still no one around other than the oblivious cashier.

 


	9. Hanging out with Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Lots of marriage talk, which made me think of a fic i previously wrote, however I plan on tying this one in to Day 24 (long ways away!!!). Also some hints at Larry in this…. Please enjoy OT5 hanging out and some fluff/marriage talk :(

 

> _**Louis:** itd be fun to hang out before our schedules get too busy_
> 
> _**Liam:** yes! all the lads together for a night in the town_
> 
> _**Zayn:** or a night in? :D_
> 
> _**Harry:** I second the night in._
> 
> _**Niall:** I say we go to Liam’s for the game room_
> 
> _**Liam:** my place it is. Tomorrow?_
> 
> _**Louis:** I’m game for tomorrow_
> 
> _**Harry:** I second that_
> 
> _**Niall:** see you then_

 

Liam glances over at Zayn, who’s sitting cross legged on their bed, watching the messages roll in with a small smile on his face.

 

“I guess we’ve got company tomorrow,” Liam says as he shifts closer to Zayn, lying on his side, propping himself up with an elbow.

 

“Is it weird that I’m nervous?” Zayn asks, looking down at Liam.

 

“Nah,” he starts, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s arm. “You haven’t seen them all in person in nearly two years. It’s okay to be nervous. But trust me, they’re all excited to see you.”

 

Zayn sighs, and lies down with his body half on Liam’s. “It’s not that. I guess I’m nervous to tell them about us.”

 

It’s quiet for a moment, but Liam goes to wrap his arms around Zayn tightly.

 

“I think they’ve always figured something was up. I mean, how many times did someone catch us hooking up on tour? Or even call out how we acted on stage or in interviews. I think we’ve been a bit obvious,” Liam laughs softly. “But, it’s gonna be alright, babe.”

 

Zayn nods with a small laugh and presses a quick kiss to Liam’s lips. “We always were a bit obvious, weren’t we? Even before it got serious.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’ve kind of loved you since I was eighteen, Malik. It’s hard to not be obvious.”

 

“You’re a donut for using those lyrics,” Zayn laughs before rolling off of Liam and getting up out of bed.

 

“Babe,” Liam whines and moves to pull him back to bed. “Can’t help it. You make me cheesy.”

 

Zayn laughs, and let’s himself fall back into bed with Liam. “Don’t blame your cheesiness on me.”

 

“But you love it.”

 

“Well I love _you_ , so.”

 

 _“_ Now who’s the cheesy one.”

 

“Goodnight, Liam.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

~*~

 

The next afternoon, the lads show up.

 

Zayn fidgets his phone in his hands nervously, but can’t help his grin as Harry goes to pull him in for a hug. “You’re early,” Harry laughs. “S’good to see you, Zayn.”

 

Zayn laughs and hugs Harry back tightly. “Good seein’ you, too, Mr. Gucci.”

 

Harry bats him away bashfully and Niall nearly shoved him aside, pulling Zayn into a full body embrace. “Zayno, missed you loads, man. It’s been too long hasn’t it?”

 

Zayn hums in agreement and returns the hug. “Missed you too Nialler.”

 

Niall moves on to say hi to Liam, and Zayn looks up to see Louis, standing there with a small smile. “You’re an idiot,” Zayn says, a grin on his face.

 

“Oi, don’t push me, asshole,” Louis says back, moving forward to pull Zayn into a hug. “Missed ya, man. Need me partner in crime back.”

 

“Didn’t go anywhere, mate. I’ve been here.”

 

“Here as in here living with Liam?”

 

It’s loud enough, that the other lads turn to look, Liam included, who looks a little red.

 

“Um-“ Zayn starts, his mouth hangs open a little and all he can do is shrug.

 

“I mean it’s not a bad thing, but you idiots can’t be secretive about squat,” Louis snorts and moves toward Liam. “How long then?”

 

“We’ve been _together_ together for a little over two years, I think _,”_ Liam says with a small laugh.

 

Zayn can tell he’s nervous about the revelation.

 

Hell, Zayn’s nervous about it, too.

 

“Two whole years you’ve kept it under wraps?” Harry marvels. “Props. But you should have told us.”

 

“Well we were planning on it but the whole disagreements between Zayn and Louis happened and we didn’t know if it was the right time and-“

 

“So when’s the wedding?” Niall asks.

 

Liam nearly chokes on air. They’d discussed it, but they agreed it wasn’t the right time to do that now, this early into their solo careers. But sometimes, Liam would find himself thinking what sounded better, Liam Malik or Zayn Payne. Maybe hyphenated?

 

“No wedding,” Liam laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’re not engaged.”

 

“Alright, enough questioning. Let’s get to it. Game room?” Harry says like a savior breaking the tension.

 

Everyone files down hallway to the game room, where a large TV with some football game was playing and Liam began handing out beers from the fridge.

 

 

The evening was filled with FIFA matches and all around catching each other up on their lives. Harry was going on tour, as was Niall. Both planned to sing some One Direction songs. Liam and Zayn has just filmed in Miami, separately of course. And Louis was working hard at his album.

 

Overall, everyone was happy.

 

It was later that night when Liam rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans and motioned for Louis to walk with him.

 

“So you and Zayn,” Louis says once they’re out in Liam’s yard. “That one was kinda obvious.”

 

“Obvious? How so?” Liam asks, hands stuffed in his pockets.

 

“Well for one, who goes to Miami at the same time and stays on the beach at the same time?”

 

“Miami’s a big place,” Liam says quickly. “And he has a house out there. I was at a hotel.”

 

Louis just raises his eyebrow at him.

 

“Other than Miami then?”

 

Louis laughs. “Look, mate, it doesn’t matter how obvious you two are. We’ve all known you’ve been over the moon for each other since you met. You always looked at Zayn like the sun shined out of his ass. You were the one that was torn when he was engaged. And he was pretty upset about you even considering proposing to Sophia, if I recall correctly. Took you two long enough to get your shit together though.”

 

They stop by some lounge chairs Liam has by his pool, and Liam sits. Louis does too.

 

“Well, that’s kind of why I wanted to talk to you. The engagement part,” Liam says, biting his lip.

 

Louis stares at him, eyes wide with a grin creeping across his face. “Are you gonna-?”

 

Liam nods, and pulls out a small black box, opening it for Louis. Inside is a beautiful onyx band engraved with their initials on the inner part of the band.

 

“Liam, I love you, mate, but I’m gonna have to say no,” Louis laughs and takes the box to take a closer look. Liam rolls his eyes and swats at his leg. “When are you gonna do it?”

 

“That’s the thing. Two years is coming up. But when I brought it up the other night, like the possibility of getting engaged, he kind of shut it down. Talked all about waiting until our solo careers were well off.”

 

Liam bit his lip nervously, taking the box back from Louis and shoving it in his pocket.

 

“Did he say he didn’t wanna get married?” Louis asks.

 

“No. He just said we should wait to get married.”

 

“But you both plan on getting married?”

 

Liam nods.

 

“Then just do it. An engagement doesn’t mean a weddings gonna happen soon. Jus’ means there’s plans to get married. I’ve known some folks engaged longer than they were dating. S’just how it is.”

 

Louis smiles and pats Liam’s shoulder.

 

“And who knows, maybe he wants to get married sooner, he just thinks you’re not on the same page as him.”

 

Liam nods again to Louis’ words. “How’d you get so wise about this, mate?”

 

Louis laughs and looks up at the sky. “Me mum told me the same thing when I was planning on proposing to Harry.”

 

Liam smiles at him a bit solemnly and looks up at the stars with Louis for a moment, before even considering going back inside.

 

~*~

 

Inside, Harry and Niall are questioning Zayn about it all.

 

“Only two years?” Harry asks, head resting in his hands like a curious five-year-old.

 

Zayn nods with a smile. “I know. We’re a couple of idiots that couldn’t get our shit together. But we got it now.”

 

“How’d it happen?” Niall hums before taking a swig from his beer.

 

“Me and Liam? Well, he was in LA right before my album was gonna launch. Maybe a week before. I was kinda nervous, but he hit me up and asked if I wanted to chill while he was in town. I invited him over because I was about to go out on a press tour. We got to talking, and after a few drinks, Liam told me that he still had feelings for me after all those years. And I mean, who was I kidding? No engagement or whatever could make me stop thinking about Liam. Not back when we were in the band, not now. I fell in love with him when we had our first kiss when we were eighteen. And I kept loving him through every drunken hookup we had over the years, even though I thought he loved someone else.

 

“So when he told me everything, it kind of all just happened. Everything fell into place. I told him how I felt and we both laughed about what idiots we were, wasting time. He asked me out on a proper date, and since then it’s been history.”

 

Harry’s eyes nearly twinkle listening to the story, and Zayn swears Niall wipes a tear. He looks away because he knows he could probably cry from how happy he felt. Not just in the moment, but with life in general.

 

“And you guys aren’t even planning on getting married?” Harry questions.

 

Zayn’s heart falters. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, he’d marry Liam tonight in a drive through chapel if that meant they’d be together.

 

It’s just that he doesn’t know if Liam’s ready.

 

“I think we’re planning on getting married once this fame stuff dies down a bit. So more than a couple of years. But- but that’s okay.” Zayn tries to force a smile, but Niall sees right through him.

 

“Don’t bullshit us, Malik. No one else is here. We can see your idiot out by the pool from here. Don’t be afraid to speak your mind,” he says, pointing out the window.

 

Zayn bites his lip. “Well, I guess... like, all I can think about sometimes is Liam and I getting married. Like what would the wedding be like? Would he take my name or would I take his? What would married life be like? Would we have kids? And when I think about all of those questions, I can give you an answer, because it’s all I think about when I see Liam in a suit or holding a child or-“ he laughs, feeling a few tears welling up in his eyes. “I love him, and I want to get married. But if we get married, everyone’s gonna know. And if everyone knows, that could put a halt to our careers. Especially his if you all decide to do the One Direction thing again.”

 

Harry moves to sit by Zayn, and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Zayn, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but stop being an idiot. You two getting married isn’t gonna affect your careers. You know how many openly bi and gay singers there are out there? Tons. Sure they lost some following but they gained more from it, too. If you love him, marry him. Don’t let the fear of what others think stop you, Zee. I know you, and you don’t give a shit about what people think of you. Don’t give a shit about what people think about your relationship.”

 

Zayn nods, a small smile on his face as a tear streaks down his cheek.

 

Niall grabs a napkin for him. “They’re coming back, mate.”

 

“Thanks,” Zayn says with a smile and wipes at his eyes. “I’m gonna talk to him later.”

 

Harry and Niall nod with smiles as the back door opens.

 

“Welcome back,” Niall says to the pair. “Had a nice private chat, you dicks? Thought this was a five person affair.”

 

Louis laughs. “Oi, Liam was just telling me how he hates you all and I’m his best friend. Didn’t wanna say that to your faces but it has to be said. Sorry for exposing your secrets, Liam.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, before they catch Zayn’s eyes.

 

Zayn smiles at him softly, and Liam crosses the room, leaning over to kiss him gently before sitting on Zayn’s lap.

 

“So I propose we do a drinking game. To our movie,” Liam suggests.

 

Niall cackles. “We drink every time we do something cringeworthy?”

 

“Every time someone does something a little gay?” Harry suggests.

 

“With Liam calling Zayn a sexy secretary, we’re gonna get hammered,” Niall hums.

 

“I think we should do a mix of both,” Zayn says.

 

They all nod in agreement, before shot glasses are being distributed and Louis cracks open a bottle of tequila.

 

The nights just getting started, but all Zayn could think about was getting Liam alone later.

 

And Liam only wanted to plop down on one knee right here and right now.

 

Instead, they’re both patient as the movie starts, the room breaking into laughter as Louis slaps Niall on screen.


	10. With A Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit lazy and short. i knew today was going to be busy so i wrote it last night, so if i have a bit more time later tonight, i’ll do day 11 as well. Have Ziam throwing a birthday party for their pups!

“When did we become these kinds of people?” Zayn asks with a laugh as he positions a birthday hat on Bucky, the most recent addition to their family. Liam tries to wrangle their other pups, Watson and Loki, up, putting fun party hats on them.

 

It’s Bucky’s birthday today and they’re throwing him a little celebration.

 

It was all Liam’s idea, the party thing. They’d gotten an email from their vet, reminding them that Bucky would be turning 2 years old the following Tuesday, and Liam immediately began to search up dog-friendly birthday cake recipes.

 

“We’re not throwing Bucky a party,” Zayn had argued. “He’s not even gonna know what’s going on, and Bucky doesn’t even like cake.”

 

“But Loki and Watson do. No one has to come, it’s just gonna be us and our boys celebrating their brother’s birthday. Plus, it’s cute. And we’d be horrible dog dads if we didn’t do it.”

 

While Zayn still felt like it was too much, Liam pouted, showing him puppy party ideas on Pintrest until Zayn gave in (mostly to the pout, damn Liam and his puppy pout that should not work for a grown-ass man).

 

They began planning it all, and by Tuesday morning, Zayn was up baking “Pup-cakes” for their dogs while Liam was decorating their kitchen with paw-print covered balloons and other dog-themed decorations while wearing his own party hat.

 

After wrangling the dogs, each sitting adorably with their party hats by the counter, Zayn can’t help but laugh. It’s all too much.

 

The whole concept of a doggy birthday party, and watching Liam get excited for it all. The way he planned it like it was a child’s birthday made Zayn’s heart melt just a bit.

 

He could tell ultimately that’s what Liam wanted. A baby of their own.

 

A child that calls them Daddy and Baba. A child that Liam can obsess over the minor details of a birthday party for. A child that looks up to them and loves them unconditionally. A child that brings their family together.

 

Zayn bites his lip as he pulls out his phone to record and snap photos. “Ready?”

 

“Ready!” Liam says as he lights a candle on Bucky’s cupcake, and brings it to him.

 

They sing happy birthday, and Liam blows out the candle. Zayn goes to place cupcakes in front of the other two pups before the give the command that they may eat.

 

“You’re such a great dad,” Zayn says when Liam steps to his side. “To the pups, of course.”

 

Liam smiles, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist. “Couldn’t do it without you, we’re both their dads.”

 

“Ohhh alright,” Zayn laughs. “Next time Bucky takes a shit, I’m gonna remind you of that when you tell me ‘that’s your dog.’”

 

Liam rolls his eyes and laughs. “Whatever.”

 

It’s silent for a moment when Liam speaks up again. “I want one.”

 

“One what?” Zayn asks. “A dog? We’ve got three.”

 

“No, you idiot,” Liam laughs. “I want a baby.”

 

Zayn swallows hard, and moves to wrap his arms right around Liam.

 

“You’d make such a wonderful father, Li,” he says into Liam’s hair. “Like, amazing. Our little baby would be so lucky.”

 

Liam laughs and shakes his head. “They’d be lucky to have you as a dad, honestly.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes with a smile. “Well, you say the word and we’ll look into agencies. If my baby wants a baby, then we’re gonna get him one.”

 

Liam sighs and squeezes Zayn back. “One day. Maybe after we get married. For now, though, the three fur babies are enough.”

 

“And don’t forget Arnie and Charmander,” Zayn adds.

 

“If you leave them out of their cage again, I’m gonna make sure I forget them,” Liam teases.

 

The pair bicker as they watch their dogs finish the cupcakes, and search around the house for more food.

 

And as Liam looks through the videos and photos Zayn took, Zayn can’t get the thought of Liam holding a baby out of his mind now, and maybe how Zayn wanted that to happen real soon.

 


	11. One of Them Is Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 is up and i finally caught up bless lol.. It’s short, but i wanted to write this before i leave work for the day (i have to stop working for 12 hours im dead). ANyway!!! Have a short little thing on Zayn taking care of an ill, but very fond Liam.

“Babe? Is everything alright?”

 

Liam blinks at Zayn, who he’s sure he’s seeing double of. The room is hot, everything feels hot. He’s sweating and shivering, and his stomach can’t handle the smell of the coffee Zayn had been brewing. He feels like he’s gonna collapse just steps into their lounge.

 

“Li, you look horrible” Zayn says, placing a hand on Liam’s forehead. “You’re burning up, babe.”

 

Liam sniffles and lies down on the sofa, wrapped in a fluffy blanket. “I’m fine, just exhausted.”

 

Zayn sits by him, carding his fingers through Liam’s sweaty hair. “You’ve got a fever, babe. And you look like death himself.”

 

Liam groans, feeling his dinner creeping up on him from inside.

 

Okay, maybe he wasn’t just exhausted.

 

“Feel sick,” Liam mumbles, closing his eyes and trying to breathe deep for a bit.

 

Zayn hums, and gets up before returning minutes later with medicine and tea.

 

“We’re getting you to the doctor, but take some of this. You might feel a bit better,” he says, sitting at the edge of the sofa. “C’mon, sit up for me baby.”

 

Liam groans and slowly sits up, legs still stretched across the sofa. Zayn gives him the medicine first, and Liam takes it slowly before he’s handed the mug of tea.

 

After he’s drank all of the tea, Zayn takes the mug from him and places it on the coffee table.

 

“Wanna take a nap before we go? Maybe you’ll feel better.”

 

Liam slowly nods, but does not move.

 

“Do you wanna nap here or in bed?”

 

Liam shrugs.

 

“Alright, c’mon. You’re gonna be comfy.”

 

Zayn positions himself to pick Liam up, which to Liam’s surprise, he does with ease. Liam’s arms go around Zayn’s neck as his boyfriend carries him to bed bridal style.

 

“I should make you do this more often,” Liam jokes before he coughs into his own arm.

 

Zayn laughs and sets him down in bed before going to place a quick peck on his lips.

 

“I’m gonna get you sick,” Liam whines. “Don’t kiss me.”

 

“Oh shush, you know I don’t care,” Zayn laughs before climbing into bed with him. He moves close to Liam, and brings him into his arms for a cuddle. “Jus’ wanna make you feel better.”

 

Liam hums and cuddles into Zayn before he’s drifting off to sleep.

 

 

When he wakes up, he feels slightly better. His head is pounding, but it’s probably because of this cold. But he doesn’t really feel nauseous.

 

Zayn’s asleep, arms still around Liam.

 

It kind of made Liam warm inside, seeing him like this. He always got so concerned about Liam whenever something was wrong.

 

Neither of them got ill very often, but when one of them did, they would be in it together, even if the other wasn’t sick.

 

Zayn would always make sure Liam had good sick day foods to eat, calling his mum for new recipes nearly on the daily. He’d run a bath for Liam an sit behind him, massaging his back with warm, soapy water. He’d take naps with Liam and make sure they had enough movies to watch in bed.

 

Occasionally, Zayn knew how to take care of him in _other ways_ , which actually more often than not made Liam feel loads better.

 

He felt loved.

 

Not that he didn’t when he wasn’t sick. Zayn was great at making him feel like the stars and moon shine just for him on any given day.

 

He just felt even more loved in another way. He’s been in relationships where when he’s sick, the other person stays away from him for their own sake.

 

Zayn doesn’t give a shit, and kisses Liam until his lips are raw, just for the hell of it, when he’s sick.

 

Zayn tends to every of his needs and pretty much babies him through the illness.

 

And Liam’s usually back up on his feet in just days.

 

 

Liam’s thoughts are disrupted as Zayn’s eyes flutter open slowly, his eyebrows furrowed in the same grumpy expression he has every morning.

 

Liam’s heart skips a beat.

 

Once Zayn focuses on Liam, he smiles. “How’re y’feeling?” He asks, his voice croaky from the sleep.

 

“M’okay,” Liam hums. “I feel a bit better, actually.”

 

Zayn smiles and presses a kiss to Liam’s forehead.

 

“Good. But you still look horrible,” he says with a laugh. Liam rolls his eyes, but can’t help the smile creeping on his face.

 

“I bought us a bath bomb the other day. Let’s take a bath?” Zayn suggests.

 

It doesn’t take Liam two seconds to start to shift off the bed, away from Zayn’s embrace, and shuffle towards their bathroom.

 

He looks back and sees Zayn smiling fondly, admiring Liam, before he gets up to follow him to the bath.

 

Liam pauses for a moment, feeling like he’s falling in love all over again with that look.

 

Because he does every time Zayn even looks at him.

 

And he’ll keep falling for Zayn more and more every single day of his life.

 

“Don’t just stand there, dummy. Let’s get you in the bath,” Zayn says with a laugh, patting his butt as he walks past him to run the water for the bath.

 

Liam smiles fondly, and follows him into the bathroom, thankful for this all.

 


	12. Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um lol…. so this is kind of less of making out and more angst than anything… based in august 2013 and again in about november 2015. there’s mentions of a certain engagement but trust me it ends with a good end! This one kind of ties in with days 5 (First Kiss) and 9 (Hanging out with Friends). Anyway! Enough talking, please enjoy!

It’s the night of Liam’s 20th birthday, and it’d been a week since the last time Zayn spoke to him. Probably since before all of this engagement shit came up.

 

He wasn’t even invited to the party or whatever was going on, and yeah, maybe he was a bit bitter.

 

And it kind of wasn’t fair.

 

“He didn’t invite you?” Louis asks after showing him the e-vite to some 20th Birthday Bash At Funky Buddha. Zayn shakes his head.

 

“He hasn’t really talked to me much since the engagement thing started. Even after I tried to explain it wasn’t happening.”

 

Louis hums, and rubs at his chin pensively. “And you don’t know why that is?”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “No, not really. Like, no offense to you, but he’s my best mate. Don’t really know why he’s not speakin’ to me, y’know? Like, I know when I do shit to annoy him, he’s fine with me after a day. But it’s been more than a week. He’s never gone this long.”

 

Louis just nods, before shrugging, “Then let’s crash his party.”

 

Zayn laughs and shakes his head. “He didn’t invite me for a reason.”

 

“Exactly, which is why we’re crashing. And you two are making up,” Louis says as he stands up, reaching a hand out to Zayn. “And we’re getting smashed.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes and takes his friends hand as he stands. “Fine. But if we get kicked out, it’s your fault.”

 

~*~

 

It’s half past midnight when they arrive at the venue.

 

There’s a crowd lining the street, all obviously hoping to catch a glimpse of Liam on his birthday. Zayn and Louis pull sunglasses on their faces despite the late night, keeping their heads down as they move past the crowd, who are far too tired to pay attention to them.

 

They enter the club without a problem, and look around.

 

It’s dark, but Zayn knows where Liam would be. He has a special VIP lounge dedicated for him.

 

Louis follows Zayn’s lead as they weave through the crowd of sweaty dancing strangers and make it to a roped off VIP area. The flash of an ID gets them through, and the crowd is much more sparse.

 

Zayn’s eyes scan the crowd until he finds a girl in a bright yellow dress dancing against a boy with a mesh jersey and backwards hat.

 

His stomach flips, and he feels a knot in his throat.

 

Zayn’s not sure why he even feels like this, but he’s gotta get to Liam. They have to make up now. A waiter passes by with drinks, and Zayn grabs one, downing it full before turning to Louis.

 

“You distract Sophia,” he says before he heads over to Liam.

 

He pats his back, with a grin, and Liam quickly turns around.

 

The look on his face clearly reads he’s shocked.

 

And maybe angry.

 

It terrifies Zayn, but he’s gotta get this over with.

 

“What are you doing here?” Liam basically spits out. Zayn glances and sees Louis starting an easy conversation with Sophia.

 

“Louis brought me,” Zayn says with a shrug. “Couldn’t miss my best mate’s birthday.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, before he sighs. He turns to whisper something into Sophia’s ear, which makes her glare at Zayn.

 

Liam grabs him by the wrist and pulls him to a private room.

 

And Zayn’s heart thuds in his chest.

 

The room is empty, and the music is faint, thank god.

 

“Liam we have to talk about this. You’re shutting me out and I don’t even know what I did wrong and-“

 

Liam let’s out a bitter laugh. “You don’t know what you did wrong, do you? Oh, I’m so sorry it’s irrational of me to be mad when you haven’t done a single thing wrong?”

 

Zayn crosses his arms, eyebrows furrowing from anger and confusion. “Liam, stop being a dick. I want to know what I did wrong. I wanna fix this.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes and takes his hat off before running his fingers through his hair. “You’re just-“ he starts, and looks at Zayn.

 

It’s quiet for a moment, and Their eyes stay locked on one another.

 

And Zayn feels his heart in his throat.

 

“You want to know what you did wrong. Alright,” Liam starts, his voice gruff and almost trembling.

 

Zayn just stares at him quietly, not sure what he’s expecting.

 

Liam steps forward, hands in fists to his side. “You’re with _her_ ,” is what he says before he looks at Zayn in disgust. “You’re with her even after everything we’ve been through. You’re getting married to her even though I love you and- and i just cant do it, Zayn. I can’t sit here and watch you live a life with her that I wish was mine. I can’t sit here and pretend to be okay with just being friends. I just- I can’t do it.”

 

Zayn is frozen, and he watches as Liam’s eyes fill with tears. And he’s feeling every emotion at once.

 

He’s hurt that Liam would rather isolate himself from Zayn than talk to him. He’s guilty he didn’t see this sooner. And he’s angry that Liam’s so-dense.

 

“Liam I’m not-“ he starts, and laughs bitterly. “I can’t fucking believe you,” is all he says before he crowds against Liam, pulling him in by his shirt and kissing him.

 

Liam freezes before he’s kissing Zayn back.

 

It’s soft, yet angry. Full of emotion that Zayn can’t explain in words, but it’s right.

 

Liam crowds Zayn back against a wall, bracketing him in with his arms. He sucks at Zayn’s lip and licks into his mouth.

 

It’s all too hot and all too much, and Zayn’s dizzy.

 

He pulls back from the kiss, and presses his forehead against Liam’s.

 

“You’re an idiot, Liam,” he says nearly out of breath. “You know how I feel about you.”

 

They’re quiet for a moment, and Liam brings a hand to Zayn’s face.

 

“There was a reason I wanted to be your first kiss back at the bungalow,” Zayn says. “Ever since I met you, you drive me crazy, Payne. I want to be yours, but you know how hard it is. We say Harry and Louis do this and it was hard for them.”

 

Liam’s eyebrows furrow, and he steps back, shaking his head. “And that’s why I can’t do this. I can’t be friends with you. I can’t do small talk when all I want to do is kiss you all over and hold your hand and make sure everyone knows your mine. Instead I have to listen to interviewers asking about your wedding plans. I just can’t do it Zee.”

 

Zayn feels his heart sink, emotion building in his chest. “Don’t cut me out, Li. I won’t marry her, It’s not even real and you know that. I want to be yours, but I have to get over this all first but— don’t cut me out. I love you, Li. Like, I love you more than anything in this damn world. I love you.”

 

He feels like a broken record, but it’s like he’s losing Liam over something stupid.

 

“If you loved me more than anything, it wouldn’t be _hard_ to be with me,” Liam says before he sits on a chair, covering his face with his hands.

 

“That’s not fair,” Zayn says sternly. “You can’t do that. You can’t make me feel like shit for this, Liam. You know this is out of my control. You know why I had to start dating her in the first place. You think I asked for this? You think I asked to watch you fall for Danielle and now Sophia while I’m basically in trouble for the night we got caught in the room — uh.”

 

He closes his eyes and rubs at his temples, taking a deep breath before he continues. “It’s just not fair. You’re not cutting me out for this.”

 

It’s silent for a whole minute before Liam speaks up.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m an asshole. I’m just- Zayn I don’t know if you understand how much you mean to me. I love you. I never loved Danielle or Sophia at that. They were nice, yeah, but it was you on my mind. It’s always been you, Zee.” Liam’s eyes are sad, and teary. It nearly breaks Zayn just looking at them. “So if I have to wait for you, I will.”

 

Zayn can’t find his words, and he moves slowly toward Liam, and wraps him in a tight embrace.

 

He keeps his face hidden in the crook of Liam’s neck as he sniffles. “Don’t leave me in the dark ever again, you donut. I hate when you ignore me.”

 

Liam holds him tight and laughs through some sniffles of his own. “I won’t. I’m sorry. It’s the effect you have on people, babe. Makes em go crazy.”

 

Zayn laughs before moving to kiss Liam softly. It’s slow and passionate, with Liam’s hands in Zayn’s hair. Zayn moves to sit on Liam’s lap properly, and holds his hand against Liam’s chest as the kiss develops into something a little more desperate.

 

It’s all hot breath and tongue, with Zayn moving to suck on Liam’s birthmark a little bit, not afraid to leave his mark. Because even though Liam’s not his completely, he knows one day he will be.

 

And when that day comes, he won’t be afraid to show it to the world.

 

~*~

 

**TWO YEARS LATER**

 

Its the very late fall of 2015 when Liam gets a message from Zayn reading _I’m in town, thought I could drop by to say hi! Be around at about 5? Same place?_

 

Liam’s heart skips a beat in his chest.

 

He hadn’t seen Zayn since he left in March, and honestly, Liam’s been very on the edge about it all. Part of him is sad that Zayn left the band. It hurts still, honestly. But the other part of him is glad he did. Liam knew how unhappy he was, and there was no reason to put him through that.

 

So when he gets a text from Zayn asking if he could stop by, he just about nearly dies.

 

He never stopped loving Zayn, and what he promised was true. He’ll always wait for Zayn. Even if he’s in something serious, Liam isn’t afraid to drop it for him. He developed a crush on him from age 17 and fell in love with Zayn at age 18, and at age 23, he was still gone for him, even if what Zayn had said about the engagement not being real started seeming more and more false.

 

_Yeah. Same place. I’ll be here. Watson wants to say hi anyway :)_

 

Liam gets ready, and makes sure everything is as tidy as possible in a short notice.

 

At nearly 5 on the dot, there’s a knock on his door.

 

Liam opens it up, and grins at a much more healthy-looking Zayn. They don’t even speak before they’re wrapped in a warm and familiar embrace.

 

“Mate, I’ve missed you,” Liam says as he squeezes Zayn tight. “Come on in, I’ve got some beers we can crack open. Catch up–”

 

“The engagement’s off,” Zayn interrupts.

 

It catches Liam off guard, and he’s not even sure if he heard Zayn right.

 

“Sorry, what?” He asks as he moves to close the door.

 

“The engagement. I called it off.” Zayn looks at him with dark eyes, and Liam knows that look from some of his fondest memories.

 

His head is swirling, and he’s sure he can’t breathe.

 

“I know it’s been two years but- if you still want, maybe I could, uhm, take you out and-“

 

Liam stops Zayn from talking by pushing him up against the front door, and kissing him hard.

 

Zayn’s arms go around Liam’s shoulders, and he can hear Zayn sigh against the kiss.

 

After a moment, Liam pulls back and rests his forehead against Zayn’s, eyes closed.

 

“I’ve waited for you for two fucking years, Zee. You can take me out. But on one condition.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Let’s skip the first few steps of this, we’re past that. Kinda need to get you in my bed tonight.”

 

Zayn laughs and tugs him back into the kiss. “Let’s not waste any more time, then.”


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell behind again, what’s new lol. this one’s kind of short and based off of the famed twister ice cream tweet. i’m struggling to find muse but i think!!! i’ll be doing better from now on. anyway, here we go!

It’s far too hot in Spain. It’s the beginning of summer but the heat is unbearable. Which is why instead of the day out exploring the city of Madrid like the rest of the lads, Zayn decides to stay in his nice air conditioned room.

 

He spends the day writing little bits of a tune that he just can’t really get right, watching cartoons in Spanish, and fiddling on his phone.

 

Maybe he’s a bit bored and going out would’ve been more fun, but it’s just too hot and anyone who can go out and have fun in that humidity is probably a descendant of Hades or Poseidon. Maybe both honestly, since it was far too humid.

 

Zayn was proud to say he wasn’t a demi-god even though he had an inkling Liam might be.

 

Liam.

 

Zayn groaned and closed his eyes. He didn’t even want to go down that road right now.

 

It’s been a little confusing to say the least. One moment they’re talking about super hero’s, the next the tension is unbearable.

 

It’s driving him mad and he doesn’t know if Liam does it on purpose, the play fighting and teasing and innuendos. He probably knows he can rile Zayn up and has fun doing it.

 

Except Zayn’s not having fun.

 

It’s hard holding himself back from just kissing him and stripping him down and getting on his knees for him and-

 

There’s a knock on the door that jolts Zayn out of his fantasy (unfortunately, his brain is a few steps ahead of.... er... his unmentionables).

 

Zayn goes to open the door to find a very smiley Liam (speak of the Devil) holding a box of Twister Ice Lolies.

 

“It’s kinda hot and I ran into a british market and saw these,” Liam says with a grin, stepping inside of Zayn’s room before he can even say anything. “Thought you’d enjoy them.”

 

He laughs, and leans against the door for a second, watching as Liam makes himself at home in Zayn’s room. It’s endearing.

 

And this is torture.

 

He pads over to sit beside Liam, who’s already got his own popsicle open and he’s handing Zayn another one.

 

“My favorite ones actually,” Zayn says, taking his and opening it up.

 

It’s kind of melting already, most likely from the walk to the hotel, and runs on his hand a bit as he tries to lick off any dripping bits.

 

He catches Liam’s eyes meet his for a moment before Liam just laughs, and takes the popsicle into his mouth in an extremely obscene way, and Zayn tries to advert his eyes.

 

“So, you excited for the show tonight?” Liam asks.

 

“What?” Zayn asks, clearly distracted by the image of Liam and the way he just deep throated that popsicle.

 

“The show,” Liam reiterates. “Are you excited?”

 

Zayn nods. “Second nights are always the best nights.”

 

Liam hums and does the same damn thing with the popsicle, hollowing out his cheeks, closing his eyes, and _fuck_. Zayn can’t stop staring.

 

Liam notices apparently, because he asks, “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Zayn’s quick to answer and takes a small bite off of his own popsicle. “I wish I could say thank you to whoever invented these. They’re the best.”

 

“Right? Just a bit soft like ice cream, but like in popsicle form. Absolutely delicious,” Liam hums and there’s a bit of ice cream dribbling down his chin.

 

“Uhm, Li, got some on your chin,” Zayn points out. Liam goes to wipe his chin, but he misses it. “I’ve got it.”

 

Zayn leans toward Liam and swipes his thumb across Liam’s chin to clean off the rogue ice cream. He’s not sure what takes over him, though, because as he keeps his eyes locked with Liam’s, he sucks off the ice cream off his own thumb.

 

The room feels tense, and Zayn can feel his own heart beating hard in his chest, and he can see the way Liam stares at his lips.

 

“I- I, um,“ Liam starts, eyes still tuned on Zayn’s mouth.

 

And Zayn’s not sure who moves first, but next thing he knows, Liam’s lips are pressed against his in a soft, yet hungry kiss.

 

After a moment, Zayn presses his forehead against Liam’s and laughs softly.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Liam laughs. “ _I’m_ sorry.”

 

They stay like that for a moment before Liam pulls away from Zayn to take his phone out from his pocket.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Tweeting.”

 

Zayn looks at Liam in confusion before his own phone buzzes with a notification.

 

_@LiamPayne Tweeted: I just like to say a big thank you to the man/woman who made twister ice creams your a gangster from liam payne and zayn malik_

 

Zayn looks up from his phone and grins. “Are you saying thank you because they’re good or because they’re the reason we just-“

 

“The second one, obviously.” It’s a lighthearted answer, but it makes Zayn’s stomach flip.

 

“Then let’s probably put these in the trash because I don’t know if I can last watching you eat more of that,” Zayn says while biting at his lip.

 

Liam just laughs, and makes sure to keep his eyes on Zayn when he takes the popsicle in his mouth that same obscene way one more time.

 

And Zayn’s gonna kill him. Or maybe fuck him. Who knows, they’ve got hours until the show.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm can you say domestic Ziam aka my faves? This was my THIRD take on Day 14, the other two will never see the light of day. But this is by far my favorite of the three takes. Domestic Husbands Ziam turned into a bit of some kidfic fluff. Enjoy!

Its kind of ridiculous how easy they fall into this domestic life.

 

It’s not like its the first time they’ve lived in the same home, but right now its more permanent. Instead of just staying over one another’s place, now there’s a deed to a home co-signed by two names.

 

It felt surreal at first, when Liam suggested they move in together. It had been just before Christmas in their rented out Cabin in some Californian mountain near a ski resort. It was just the two of them. No assistants or managers to bother them, no friends or family to bother them.

 

It was just Zayn and Liam in a massive cabin all on their own.

 

Zayn had been cooking some dinner, the tikka masala he knows Liam loves, perfect for this snowy weather, when he felt Liam’s arms wrap around his waist, warm kisses pressed to his neck.

 

“Hi, babe,” Zayn says as he continues stirring some ingredients together.

 

“Mmm, tikka masala?” Liam asks, hooking his chin over Zayn’s shoulder.

 

“Mhm. Had to make your favorite at least once while we’re here.” Zayn leans back against him a bit.

 

“Proper husband material, you are,” Liam says, and Zayn can’t help but grin.

 

“Oh shut up you idiot.”

 

Liam lets go of him, and leans back against the counter beside Zayn.

 

“I’m serious,” Liam says, that dopey, fond smile he gets when he’s talking about Zayn plastered on his face. “One day I’m gonna put a ring on that finger and make you my husband.”

 

“I _am_ your husband, you donut.” Zayn shoves him lightly with a laugh.

 

“That you are.”

 

Liam falls silent, still looking at him with that dumb smile that has Zayn blushing. “What?” Zayn asks.

 

“Well, I was thinking we need to move.”

 

“What’s wrong with the LA place?” Zayn covers the pot he was stirring and stands in front of Liam, legs slotted between his.

 

“Nothing, it’s just I think we need to start our own place. Like from scratch. The LA place is wonderful, but I think it should be our getaway, kinda like the Miami place. But I’m thinking we need a more family-style home.” Liam pulls Zayn closer against himself, and Zayn wraps his arms loosely around Liam’s neck.

 

“Family-style, hm?” Zayn hums, rubbing his thumb against the nape of Liam’s neck. “Where would we move to?”

 

Liam pauses like he’s thinking long and hard. Zayn knows Liam already knows where he’d want to move to.

 

“Maybe upstate New York. Somewhere with good schools, but not too far from the city. Or even London, so we’re not too far from our families. The kids could see their grandparents and aunties often.”

 

“The kids, hm?” Zayn laughs, patting Liam’s cheek. “Well, let’s start looking, then. Later on I’ll give my realtor a text and ask her to give me some places she’d suggest and we go from there.”

 

Liam just grins.

 

And Zayn kisses him.

 

“Now let me finish dinner so we can eat.”

 

“Yes Chef.”

 

~*~

 

Now it’s about Mid-March and they’re officially moved in to _their_ home.

 

Casa de Malik-Payne, if you will.

 

It’s a good ways outside of New York, classic estate-style homes. Theirs sits on a river, with a whopping 13 bedrooms and 8 baths. They fell in love with the space, the scenery and everything else about this place.

 

They picked out the studio, the art room, the game room, the office, library, and home theater and the rest of the rooms?

 

Well, those were left as guest bedrooms for now.

 

Although Zayn knows what their next step is, and he’s just as excited as he is terrified.

 

 

The mornings start slow. Its hard getting used to a place that’s brand new, but Zayn doesn’t mind it. Liam wakes him up when he gets up for his morning run. When he’s up for it, Zayn gets up with him just to show Liam that this smoker can outrun him. When they return, they shower and prepare their breakfast.

 

The other mornings, he kisses Liam lazily seeing him off on his run, and gets started on breakfast and begins on his own work.

 

Their days vary, depending on their schedules. Liam usually has meetings in the city, and Zayn does, too, occasionally. Other times, Zayn has his team come up and record from their studio.

 

And other times, both of them spend the entire day working on stuff together (like filling out adoption applications).

 

Once the evening rolls around, they wind down to watch some TV, cuddled together on their massive sofa until someone says with a laugh, “ _Was that your stomach?_ ”

 

Dinner is a 2-man job. At least, they make it so. Liam will prepare the ingredients as Zayn combines them all. Liam sits on the counter talking about everything and nothing as Zayn stirs, fries, or simmers their meals.

 

And their nights are a ritual.

 

Zayn gets ready for bed, singing in the bathroom as he takes a shower. Despite denying it earlier, Liam joins him. Sometimes the showers are fun and quick, others they’re a bit more filthy than they are clean.

 

And bed-time is a whole different ritual. Zayn puts on some PJ bottoms and a T-shirt, Liam sleeps in his boxers. Zayn reads as Liam watches Netflix. Once it’s time for bed, Zayn finds that he can’t sleep comfortably without Liam there, holding him tight.

 

And over time, he finds he can’t sleep comfortably unless Oliver is snuggled between them.

 

“Liam, I think he’s crying,” Zayn whispers one night, baby monitor in his hand. “I’m gonna go get him.”

 

Liam tighten’s his hold on Zayn. “ _Babe_. He’s not even crying,” Liam mumbles with his voice heavy with sleep. “No noise coming from the monitor.”

 

Zayn huffs and sets the monitor down on the side table and tries to relax against Liam.

 

“Fine.”

 

Not even seconds later, he hears crying.

 

“I told you he was crying,” Zayn mumbles and shifts to get up.

 

“I’ll get him,” Liam sighs, and rolls out of bed. “But he’s only crying because he sensed you wanted him here.”

 

Zayn just rolls his eyes, a small smile on his face.

 

Liam leaves the room, and emerges several minutes later with a baby tucked in his arms.

 

“It was his nappy. But thought he’d rather sleep with his Baba and Daddy.”

 

Zayn moves a bit, making room on their massive bed for this tiny baby. Liam places him just beside Zayn and lies down so they’re making a barricade for their son.

 

“What’s the use for 13 rooms when we only use the one,” Liam whispers. Oliver babbles in response, and Zayn can’t help but laugh.

 

“We could have done four rooms, but you loved the yard, which we still have to do something about a fence. I don’t want him to start walking and one day he ends up at the river.”

 

“He can’t even crawl yet, Zee.”

 

  
“I know, but it’s a valid worry.”

 

“Give it like four months and I’ll get contractors to make us a nice fence.”

 

Zayn smiles. Oliver is already asleep, pacifier between his lips. And suddenly, its a lot easier to fall asleep for Zayn now that he’s got his two boys.

 

Yeah, he’s got no complaints about the domestic life.


	15. 15. Making fun of one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its ya girl, back alive on this challenge after losing my muse to write anything. This one was more of a college au and has a very brief part about the prompt at the end. I had to redo this one maybe 6 or 7 times because i kept hating how it was turning out LOL. So here we are. After nearly a whole 2 weeks of no posting, here’s day 15!

Quiet nights at home are quite possibly Zayn’s favorite. Nights filled with reading by his space heater, listening to soothing music, a half eaten pizza and a joint in between his lips were just a tad better than partying every night like his roommates. And what made it even better was when Liam started becoming part of the picture.

 

He was in his third year when he and Liam finally started dating. (Finally as in, Zayn pined after Liam for nearly a year and a half before Louis forced Zayn into a blind date with Liam.)

 

“Are you even listening to what I’m saying?” Louis groaned as the pair sat on the commons lawn, just under Zayn’s favorite tree. A group of boys were playing soccer nearby, one of which being Liam. Shirts and skins, it seemed like, and Liam was definitely Skins.

 

Zayn, biting the cap of his pen, stays in a trance watching the way his brown curls bounce as he runs until Louis shoves him. “Hello? Zayn? Shit, man. You might as well go talk to him if you’re that obsessed with him. We’re trying to study, you idiot, not gawk at your crush.” He sounds annoyed, but Zayn knows he isn’t. Louis doesn’t give a shit about studying (and he still manages to pass his classes, he hates Louis for that).

 

“Sorry,” Zayn mumbles, eyes shifting away from the game and down at his book.

 

“Listen, mate,you need to talk to him,” Louis sighs, laying back on the grass and closing his eyes. “Who knows, he might be the one you were looking for.”

 

“Right. And we’re just going to assume he’s into dudes and I’ll hit on him and creep him out,” Zayn deadpans, and throws a handful of grass on Louis. “He’s nice to look at, but a guy like that would definitely not be into me.”

 

“Who knows,” Louis says, ignoring the grass that is scattered across his stomach now. “He could be. His roommate may be Harry and I know things. But you’re right, why waste your time. He’s definitely not into you.”

 

Zayn shoves him, and rolls his eyes. He knows Louis, and how he likes to get into Zayn’s head. Just then, the sound of a ball rolling slowly toward them catches his attention. Zayn stands, grabs the ball, and watches as Liam jogs over to them.

 

Liam’s got his hands up, waiting for Zayn to throw the ball, and he’s stuck in a damn trance again.

 

“Could I, erm, get the ball?” Liam says shyly, and Zayn feels himself nod as he tosses the ball at the boy. “Cheers, mate,” is what he says as he jogs back to his group to rejoin the game before Zayn can even respond.

 

“That was smooth,” Louis snorts.

 

“Shut up,” Zayn groans, and sits down again. “Get up we need to study.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been saying, but you’re a bit too thirsty to focus”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I know.”

 

~

 

It’s nearly two months later when Louis knocks on his bedroom door in their shared apartment. “I’ve got a date for you tonight,” Louis says once Zayn opens the door. “Since you refuse to go out _ever_. And you can’t say no. He’s gonna be here to pick you up at 5, so get ready.”

 

“What the hell, Louis.” Zayn looks at his watch. 4:30. He’s gonna kill Louis.

 

“Get ready, and don’t flake. You’re gonna love him,” Louis says as he walks down the hallway to his own room.

 

He hates that Louis has such a big influence on him, and part of him just wants to stay in bed and read a book. Instead, he dresses up for this stupid blind date.

 

When he walks out to their common room, Louis is sitting there with Harry snuggled into his side. “Well you clean up nicely,” Harry laughs and Zayn rolls his eyes.

 

“Thanks I guess. Is this okay or am I underdressed?” He asks, turning to Louis, who looks thoughtfully at Zayn from head to toe before turning to Harry. “What do you think Haz? Think he’ll be into my mate Zayn, here?”

 

Harry giggles, and nods. “If he wasn’t totally into Zayn before this, then he’s going to be very into him tonight. By the way, I hear your roommate won’t be home after the date.” Louis cackles at this and there’s a knock at the door.

 

Zayn’s a bit lost, honestly, but he goes to open the door and he feels his heart stop there and then.

 

“Ehm- hi,” Liam says, cheeks flushed red and his curls falling in front of his eyes. He pushes the hair away and smiles with these obscenely pink lips that make Zayn think about what it’s like to kiss him and—

 

“Hey, uh,” Zayn starts, and turns to look at Louis and Harry who are sitting on the sofa with two huge smiles. He’s going to kill Louis. Harry, he might spare, just because he doesn’t know him as well. But Louis? A dead man. “I’m Zayn,” is all he can say, still in an initial shock.

 

“I know, Harry and Louis have told me lots about you,” Liam says with a small laugh. “So, um, should we go?”

 

Zayn takes a moment to breathe before he musters up a smile and nods. “Yeah, lets go.”

 

 

He’s shy, from what Zayn can tell. Well, so is Zayn, but he’s been crushing after this kid since the first day he saw that head of curls sitting, snoring softly with his face buried in a book in the library, just in front of the section Zayn was actually hoping to reach for.

 

“So, what did Harry and Louis tell you about me?” Zayn asks, breaking the silence as they walk side by side toward Liam’s car, an older Nissan that was somehow just as charming as Liam himself.

 

“Well, they told me you’re a homebody, that you like to read and draw. You’re an English Lit major with a minor in Art History. You have tattoos and apparently you’re just my type.” Liam says, rubbing the nape of his neck as he opens the door for Zayn to climb in.

 

“And what is your type?” Zayn asks, once they’re both seated and Liam’s driving.

 

“Well, I’d say guys that look like you, but that might be too forward.”

 

Zayn laughs, feeling a flutter of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. “Well, luckily for you, guys that look like you are my type.”

 

Liam only smiles, keeping his eyes on the road until they reach the destination.

 

 

They end up at some hipster outdoor promenade. The path is lit by fairy lights strung across the way from each building, and there’s a jazz ensemble playing smooth music down the way. They stop at a coffee shop that has Zayn in awe.

 

The shop is dimly lit, a few lights hanging from the ceiling in the form of open books. There’s a few tables held up by stacks of books in the place, one of which has a typewriter sitting right on top.

 

“This is cool,” Zayn says, lining up to place an order.

 

“I thought you might like it. Louis told me you wanted to be an author, right?” Liam asks. Their shoulders brush as they move to sit at an empty table, and Zayn hates himself for the way he blushes at the simple touch.

 

“Yeah, actually,” he starts. “The plan is to become a professor. But I’m a huge fan of writing poems and stories. So I’d like to become an author one day.”

 

Liam nods, humming an approval. “Well, you’ll have to let me read your poems sometime.”

 

“Maybe,” Zayn laughs, thinking immediately about the one poem he’d written about a curly haired kid who played soccer and napped in libraries. He makes a mental note to stash that one away for good. “So Louis didn’t really tell me anything about you, really. Just that you’re Harry’s roommate.”

 

Liam nods with a smile. “Yep. Knew Harry since we were in diapers. He’s my best mate, that one. We’re only sophomores so we’re still in dorms but Harry was talking about living with Louis next year, so if he does I’ll be out of a roommate. But that’s alright.”

 

Zayn bites his tongue before he even thinks of offering himself as a roommate. _That’s_ too forward, he thinks.

 

“And what about your major? I think Harry’s a bit of a better friend for briefing you on me,” Zayn laughs and Liam does as well.

 

“Well, I’m actually undecided. I started as English as well, but I’m shit at English I’ve come to learn. I’ve been taking loads of biology and medicine classes so I’m thinking I might go into Pre-Med, though.” Liam taps his chin pensively and a waitress comes around to take their orders, distracting them from the conversation.

 

 

They’re walking down the promenade after their coffee and he’s not really sure when it happened, but Zayn’s got his arm linked with Liam.

 

They spend the entire night laughing, talking about things like their favorite superheroes and comic book characters, Liam’s affinity with soccer and American football and how Zayn’s clueless with sports. They talk about their sexualities and when they came out, and about how they ended up at this school.

 

By the end of the walk, they’re back at Liam’s car, and Zayn’s standing with his back against the passenger door, Liam just in front of him. Zayn can feel his heart flutter when Liam asks if he could do something, and he feels dizzy when Liam kisses him.

 

It’s all a blur, but soon they’re back at Zayn’s apartment, and Liam insists walking him to his door.

 

“So, that wasn’t so bad,” Liam says with a smile, and all Zayn could do is stare at those damn lips.

 

Zayn eyes Liam’s lips as he bites at his own lips. “Did you, uh, want to come in for a minute. Like for water or something.”

 

Liam laughs, and cups Zayn’s cheek as he kisses him softly, and when they part, Liam puts his forehead against Zayn’s. “Mmm I think it’d be smarter for me to go home. Maybe next time.”

 

Zayn nods quietly before he pulls Liam back in for a deeper kiss, back against the front door. They stay there for a while, until Liam backs up. “Okay, I need to go,” Liam says with a laugh. “Next time.”

 

“When is next time gonna be?” Zayn asks with a flirty smile.

 

“Whenever you want. Text me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Stop saying okay,” Liam laughs, pecking his lips and heading down the path to his car. “Have a good night, Zayn,” he says over his shoulder.

 

And Zayn watches him go.

 

 

The first date turns into the second, fifth, thirtieth, until Liam becomes a permanent fixture in his life.

 

Zayn’s got his first lecture of the semester next week, and he’s basically done with his lesson plan. So instead of taking the time to prepare for future lectures, he sits by the heater and breaks out his writing journal and a joint Louis had left for him last time he and Harry visited.

 

He’s scribbling away when he feels the sofa dip beside him, and a pair of lips on his neck.

 

“You’re awake,” Zayn says with a laugh.

 

“I missed you too much to stay asleep,” Liam says, still pressing kisses to Zayn’s neck, moving them to his cheek. “Plus, you’re smoking and I want in.”

 

“Okay Doctor Payne. _Okay_ ,” Zayn laughs, passing it to Liam, who takes a drag and puffs it in Zayn’s face.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, but continues to write.

 

“What are you writing?” Liam asks, resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, um, just a couple of poems,” Zayn says, writing a couple more lines before he shuts the journal.

 

“Can I read?” Liam asks.

 

“Um, yeah,” Zayn says, passing the journal to Liam.

 

Liam opens it up, eyeing the words on each page. “These are really good,” He says, as he flips through each page.

 

“You’re only saying that because you have to,” Zayn says as he takes a hit.

 

As Liam goes trough the poems, a page falls from the journal and Liam unfolds it to read it.

 

“Are you writing about Harry?” Liam laughs, reading the poem. “‘ _Curly hair, brown like chocolate_?’” 

 

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Liam noooo,” he says reaching for the paper.

 

“‘ _Lips pink like bubblegum, nose like a gumdrop. Would you taste as sweet as you look?’_ Oh my god Zayn this is cute,” Liam says with a laugh. “Is this about me? It’s dated before we started dating, though?”

 

Zayn gives up trying to retrieve the poem, and hides his face. “Yeah its about you, you donut. I had a huge crush on you since I first met you. So I wrote about it.”

 

Liam laughs and throws his arms around Zayn. “You had a crush on me? How embarrassing.”

 

“We’re literally married, you idiot,” Zayn says, still not showing his face.

 

“Well still, it’s kinda embarrassing. Do you have more?” Liam says between peppering kisses on Zayn’s cheek and shoulder.

 

“ _No_ ,” Zayn says firmly, and then pauses, a mischievous grin on his face. “But you know what I do have? The video Harry sent me of you when you were drunk off your ass after our first date and you went on and on about how much you wish you hadn’t said no to me inviting you in. Quite the graphic details of what you would have done.”

 

“Oh my god, you have that? He said he deleted that,” Liam groans.

 

“Ohhh yeah I do. It’s cute how much you wanted me, babe. Going on and on about how I was your ‘ _dream boy with the long eyelashes and cute ass._ ’ Adorable as hell,” Zayn starts to lie back on the sofa, and pulls Liam so he’s laying on top of him.

 

“Well you are my dream boy. And you _do_ have the cutest ass. So I guess that’snot so bad,” Liam says, adjusting himself to lie over Zayn. “Can you believe we’ve been married for a whole year already?”

 

“I know, feels like ages since it all started. Six years fly by, don’t they?”

 

“That they do,” Liam hums. “I don’t think I could ever not be thankful for our friends setting us. up.”

 

Zayn hums in agreement. “As much as I hate Louis, you’re right.” He Liam gently and grins. “Alright, enough of the sap. This cute ass wants to taste you soon.”

 

“Taste me, hey? Like you don’t do that every night,” Liam says, waggling his eyebrows as Zayn.

 

“Shut up, it was a play on the poem,” Zayn says with a laugh.

 

“ _Sure_ ,” Liam drags out.

 

“It was!”

 

“ _Uh_ -huh.”

 

“I hate you, Liam.”

 

“I love you, too, Zayn.”

 

 

 


	16. Surprise Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE IM SHIT, HERE I AM TWO WEEKS LATER YET AGAIN WITH DAY 16! This one is based off of two things– my favorite vloggers (who no longer daily vlog sadly) Shep689 (Will & RJ) and that one video of those girls who got engaged playing Pictionary. This is dedicated to Amira ([@biconziam](https://biconziam.tumblr.com)) who’s support on my 30 Days makes me want to cry. I appreciate it so much ❤️

Zayn blinks his eyes open slowly. He’s woken up by kisses peppered on his cheeks, nose, and neck, a tuft of brown hair in his face, and Liam’s gruff morning voice whispering a, “Happy anniversary.”

 

“Well good morning to you, too,” Zayn says with a laugh moving his arms to wrap around Liam. “Happy anniversary.”

 

Today would mark them being together for six years. Six entire years dealing with one another. Not that it was all that difficult or anything. Zayn didn’t think that he could find someone as perfect as Liam for himself. Someone who shares his interests and loves him unconditionally, even when he’s being a bit stupid. Liam is someone who’s proven to be his actual soulmate, and six years has felt like one and an eternity simultaneously.

 

Which was why Zayn completely ignored Liam’s suggestion for no gifts this year.

 

It was time that they took a step further into their relationship, and Zayn was ready. They’d talked about it, about getting married. They wanted it, but it never felt like the right time, especially with this whole YouTube Vlogging thing they started taking off. It wasn’t meant to be anything huge at first.

 

It had started when Liam was preparing for a semester abroad in Spain. It wasn’t too far, but they’d just been together for about a year and Zayn knew he was going to miss him like crazy. Zayn was taking a video editing course and he decided to record quick Video logs of his day for Liam, which Liam eventually caught on to and created some in return.

 

They posted them on YouTube, and eventually, the views came pouring in.

 

So once Liam returned and they moved out of the brick-wall dorms of their University and to their first apartment, they decided to record the process of it all.

 

Five years and millions of subscribers later, the whole vlogging thing became second nature, picking up a camera in the morning and starting with a quick ‘Good morning guys!’ And taking their viewers on adventures of their day, showing just how normal a Gay relationship was to the world. It was something that was so ingrained in their days that it hardly took any time out of their schedules. With set limits on what they could disclose on camera and keep private, their relationship had grown even more stronger with support.

 

It’s when they’d attended a friend’s wedding when the comments on their vlogs began asking why they weren’t engaged yet. And Zayn, who had reluctantly hovered over the respond button one night while Liam was asleep on the sofa beside him, couldn’t even think of reasons why. Why they hadn’t just gotten married the day Liam got back from Spain. The day they moved into their first apartment in London. When they moved to Los Angeles just two years ago for better opportunities.

 

It’s the moment he decided that on their anniversary, he was going to finally propose.

 

“So I have a surprise,” Liam says as he presses a quick kiss to his lips.

 

Zayn quirks an eyebrow, grinning like an idiot. “I thought no presents this year.”

 

“Well, it’s kind of not a present I bought. Kind of. We have to get to the airport at about 1, though,” he responds, grinning down at Zayn.

 

“Liam-“ he starts, feeling his heart stop in his chest. He’d told Liam’s parents about his plans, and they’d been so supportive and excited. Karen just about cried when he was on the FaceTime call with them and went on about how much she loved Zayn as her own son and she was happy Liam had him in his life. He’d also told his own parents, and his own mum went on to cry about it as well, talking about how proud she was and excited. He didn’t think, however, they’d be here to witness it.

 

“Are they coming?” Zayn asks with a little bit of an incredulous laugh.

 

Liam nods with a grin. “Your parents and mine, actually. Thought we could have a big family day, show them around LA, then dinner at ours. Your mum mentioned something about wanting to cook with my mum for us.”

 

Zayn just shakes his head, laughing, and goes to kiss Liam soft and slow.“I love you, have I ever told you?”

 

“What? You do? I had no idea,” Liam giggles and Zayn shoves at him, reaching over to the side table to grab his Vlogging camera. “I love you too, by the way.” Liam says as Zayn turns the camera on them both with the preview screen turned so they can see themselves, and presses record.

 

“Good morning guys. There’s lot’s going on today,” Zayn says, and Liam kisses his cheek. “What day is it today, Li?”

 

“Tuesday.” Liam says with a grin, making Zayn roll his eyes. “Oh, and our anniversary.”

 

“Yeah, our anniversary. Anyway, we’ve got lots planned so you’ll be seeing some of the fun and some familiar faces.”

 

Zayn turns to look at Liam, who’s looking back at him all fondly, and kisses him quickly before pushing the button to stop recording. He lets the camera fall on the bed beside him before he moves his body over Liam’s. “We’ve got a couple hours to kill,” he hums, nose brushing against Liam’s.

 

“This calls for a celebration” Liam grins, hands tangling in Zayn’s hair as he pulls him closer.

 

~*~

 

They end up leaving a bit late from their house for the airport, and Liam swears its Zayn’s fault, but Zayn knows it’s Liam who decided to hop in the shower with him (an idea that’s proven very time consuming rather than preserving). Their parents had been waiting outside the arrival gate by the time they’d gotten there, knowing looks on their faces when the pair blamed traffic for the tardiness with red cheeks.

 

They’d opted for a quick trip to Hollywood, which wasn’t too far from their home. They watched as their mothers got excited over the stars of their favorite celebrities, and the handprints of Marilyn Monroe at the Chinese Theater. Their dad’s followed their mothers around taking photos, and Zayn and Liam stood together nearly the entire time, fond of _their_ family and recording every moment for their compilation of the day.

 

 

The sun was low when they arrived back at their home, their mothers quick to get to work on dinner.

 

“You know what we should play?” Geoff asked, nudging Liam. “Pictionary. Just like we used to all the time when you were younger.”

 

“Zayn loved Pictionary,” Yaser says. “Mostly because this kid loved to draw on any surface.”

 

They laugh, and Liam wraps an arm around Zayn. “It’s settled then. We’re playing Pictionary after dinner.”

 

 

Their dinner is lovely, a mix of Tricia and Karen’s cooking into one Chicken Curry dish that warmed Zayn’s soul. He was nervous as dinner ended, however. It was close to the time he’d planned to propose, and the box was sitting heavy and prominent in his pocket. _I could do it now_ , Zayn thought as Liam set up the game for Pictionary, bringing out their Idea Easel from their office. But he’d opted to wait. _After we win the game_ , he thinks.

 

“So are we doing couple’s teams?” Tricia says, sitting beside Yaser with her head on his shoulder.

 

“I think so,” Geoff says pulling Karen towards him.

 

“Good, because I wasn’t about to give up my drawing champ,” Liam says with a wink toward Zayn.

 

“Alright then lets get the game started.”

 

It goes smoothly for the entire first half of the game. Karen guesses Geoff’s Golf Course. Tricia barely guesses Yaser’s Carrot Farm. Liam gets Zayn’s rock concert in nearly seconds. Zayn records every round, cheering when he and Liam get it right.

 

Now it’s back to their turn. Liam has the word in his hand, and he begins with “it’s a phrase.” And he begins to draw what looks like a circle with lines emitting from the ring, then points at it.

 

“A halo, a watch, a ring-“ Liam nods, cutting Zayn off and continuing to draw what looked like two stick figures, one kneeling down.

 

“A proposal?” Zayn guesses and Liam nods.

 

“The phrase, Zee,” he says and Zayn thinks for a minute, his heart catching in his throat as he thinks of the answer.

 

“Uh— will you marry me?”

 

And he’s dizzy. Liam’s in front of him, on one knee with a box open on his hands, a silver ring sitting in the box. “So will you?” Liam asks, a cheesy smile plastered on his face. Zayn looks around, and he sees both Karen and Tricia tearing up as Geoff records with Liam’s vlogging camera.

 

“Oh my god,” is all Zayn could say before he’s laughing, tears forming in his eyes.

 

Liam looks confused, and Zayn just holds a finger out at him and pulls his own box from his pocket. “You beat me to it,” he says, opening the box for him, and he watches Liam’s face go from shocked, to confused, and then he begins laughing. “You were going to propose?”

 

Zayn nods with a laugh. “After Pictionary.”

 

“Oh my god,” Liam says, and they’re both laughing. Karen’s wiping her tears when she says, “It’s been killing me knowing that you guys were doing this.” Tricia nodding with her.

 

“You knew?” They both ask simultaneously, and their parents all laugh.

 

“It was such a cute plan, of course we knew. And we couldn’t spoil it so-“

 

“So you let Liam propose first? Why didn’t you guys help me!” Zayn says with a laugh to his parents.

 

Once the laughter dies, Liam, who’s still kneeling before him, turns to Zayn again. “So, what do you say?”

 

“I’ll Marry you.” Zayn says with a grin. “But only if you marry me.”

 

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Liam says before his lips crash against Zayn’s.

 

They kiss for a quick moment until they hear the grunt of one of their fathers, and separate to exchange rings.

 

“I can’t believe this,” Zayn says with a laugh. “Who plans to propose on the same day? No wonder you didn’t want me to get a gift.”

 

“Soulmates. And you still did anyway,” Liam grins, pecking a kiss one more time to Zayn’s lips. “This is gonna be a fun day to edit,” he says after, and Zayn just laughs, thinking about the shots he’d had of him planning the proposal that he’d recorded when he was on his own that he wanted to add in to the final cut.

 

“God, I love you, Liam,” He says, shaking his head unable to believe that his life ended up this perfect.

 

“I love you too, my fiancé,” Liam hums, ignoring their parents bustling around them for celebratory champagne.


End file.
